the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Rima (episode)
Rima is the seventeenth episode in the first season of "The Justice League Show", introducing Rima the Jungle Girl respectively. Synopsis After dealing with a mountain bear at large in Hero City, the Justice League overhears that conservationists and lumberjacks are squaring off over the fate of a rainforest in South America when they meet Rima, a feral child raised there who is looking for the bear, who is actually her pet. Plot A bear of unknown species wanders at large on main street (where the Hall of Justice is located). The Teen Titans were driving through main street on their T-Car when they see the bear and run to S.T.A.R. Labs in fright. Eventually, Commissioner Gordon shoots a blow dart at the bear, knocking it out and ordering for it to be taken away by animal control. Once everyone of Hero City emerge from their homes, the Flash tells everyone how dangerous and cunning bears are to human society (like stealing picnic baskets from people in the park) and organizes an angry mob to march over to City Hall and talk to the mayor about the recent bear attack. Once persuaded by the mob to help study the bear, the mayor reveals the subject as a mountain bear, the only surviving species of bear native to South America, where conservationists and lumberjacks are squaring off over the fate of its rainforests. The Justice League prepare to leave for South America to end this lumberjack/conservationist feud when a primitive girl, who calls herself "Rima", came to their door looking for the mountain bear, who is actually her pet. Although initially shocked, the League reluctantly agrees to bring her to the bear. Meanwhile, at the Hall of Doom, Lex Luthor discovers that the League is leaving for South America, so he assembles the Legion of Doom to remind them that they will start rounding up all the rest of the Starro Fractals when the time is right. However, before departing to South America, Superman instructs Commissioner Gordon to ensure that the Legion of Doom does not enter Hero City through the Great Wall; in response, S.W.A.T. units have been enforced to guard the wall, causing the Legion of Doom to miss their chance to fulfill their destiny yet again. Once Rima's bear is released from custody, the League and Rima travels to South America, where the lumberjacks and conservationists are ready to brawl for the fate of the South American rainforest. Before the fight can start, though, Superman comes between them, saying that Rima is being held hostage by the Legion of Doom. The lumberjacks and conservationists immediately follow the League to a hill where the rest of the League is waiting. Rima and her bear then come out from on top of the hill, saying that she is glad that both sides left the battlefield. Superman then gives a speech to both sides, letting them know they need to protect the environment together no matter what their purpose is. The lumberjacks and conservationists then make up. All of a sudden, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy (who were sent by Luthor to start a conflict between lumberjacks and conservationists) jump in at that point (posing as a lumberjack and a conservationist), trying to continue the feud, but when the two start pretending to fight each other, Superman and Batman pull their masks off, exposing them in front of everybody. Poison Ivy tries to call Luthor for help, but Superman crushes his communicator before backup is sent, so she and Harley are captured and sent off to jail back at Hero City. At that point, Rima is returned to her home with her pet bear, but as Superman points out, it doesn't really matter since everyone has learned that it's what's inside that counts. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * While in their T-Car, the Teen Titans should be positioned where they will sit in similar positions from Mystery Inc. in their Mystery Machine, for example: ** Robin in the left (driver's) seat. ** Starfire in the middle front seat. ** Raven in the right front seat. ** Cyborg in the left back seat. ** Beast Boy in the right back seat. * Stand-up comedian Rodney Dangerfield should also be present in this episode. Category:Season 1